


Fanfic Idea: What if Simon accepted the Seelie Queen's proposal?

by LaviDanish1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, M/M, Simon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviDanish1/pseuds/LaviDanish1
Summary: This is a fanfiction idea i have.





	Fanfic Idea: What if Simon accepted the Seelie Queen's proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction idea i have.

Is there someone who can write a story like this,

After the kiss between Clary and Jace, Simon runs but what if he doesn't leave the Seelie court?  
What if he stayed?

And also with this as a guideline and this are the only requests, but it's not a lot for ex.

1: Simon has to be Pansexual.

2: Simon's love interest has to be a Downworlder (It can be any downwolder of your choice, and it can be an Original character from the TV Show or an OMC as I said your choice) and they have to be male.

3: Everything else is your choice.

and i am wondering if there is someone out there that can write this?

**Author's Note:**

> And also if you do write the story, the only thing you have to do is tell me what you're calling the story so I can find it and read it.


End file.
